shadowlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Battles
Overview Battling PVP's and PVE's is pretty much the point of this whole entire game. Upon completing a battle you may obtain gold, prestige, BA, honor or if it is specified, a chance for an item drop. Sanctuary Quests *Sanctuary Quests are found by talking to the white wizard next to the Sanctuary building, they are fought by your Main Hero, so it is suggested that they have the best Equipment at the time. *Sanctuary battles contain a certain amount of Battle Achievements per fight. There are 1-3 treasures chests in each quest, and this will be used a distractor. Each quest has a time limit of either 5, 10 or 15 minutes though 10 seems to be the most occuring. It is encouraged that you go through the quest one time just for the treasure chests. *There are 5 chances to complete the quest each day, and the chances reset at game reset time, so don't rush. **In fact, the player may desire to deliberately fail the quest the first four times (via the "Exit" button), as rewards are not lost when the quest is abandoned. Treasure chests do not reappear, but this offers the player a chance to maximize his BA and Gold gain. This is called "Quest Farming". *It is noted that each battle during Sanctuary Quests are counted as battles(experience) for your formations. NPC Battles *These battles are fought by yo__NOEDITSECTION__ur heroes that have been placed *Upon completing a NPC or PVE battle, you are rewarded with BA and a chance of a drop, Very rarely do NPC battles award Prestige *The heroes in your group each have MP, or Morale Points, in which they use for their skills. *30 morale points are rewarded after each time you attack except for NOTE: that it is each time you attack, not every enemy hero you attack NPCs In NPC battles, you will occasionally encounter a "red" army called an NPC Troop. This battle contains a very powerful "boss", usually having much higher physical and magic defense. It has also been noticed that there is a slighlty different damage formula related to NPCs. *Strangely enough; Physical specials will do less damage than basic attacks towards NPCs ''See also: List of NPCs '' PVP Battles *PVP battles are basically the same as PVE(NPC) battles except that the order of attack is based on each heroes Agility stat *Instead of the usual BA reward, players are given either prestige or honor Legion Battles * Legions are server battles which require a minimum of 4 and maximum of either 8, 12, 16 or 20 players, depending on which legion you decide to join or host. *Legions are noticed to have the second best drops in the game after the Cave. *Legion Battles are dividing into 4 sections: North, South, East and West. **In order to achieve victory, at least 3 of the sections must be totally defeated by the players. Sometimes, if a legion appears to not have enough strong players, 1 line will be used as a "sac" or "sacrifice". *During the "Golden Legions" Event, all Battle Achievements obtained from Legions are converted to an equivalent amount of gold *The amount of BA won in a legion battle is determined by your highest leveled hero. Category:Battles Category:General Gameplay